Encerrados
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: Anzu y Seto se han quedado encerrados en la Kaiba corp. ¿Qué harán ambos al estar solos ahí y esperar a que amanezca? -Historia dentro de "El amor a través de los años" One-Shot.


**¡Hola mis amores! este es el one-shot que prometí al Team Seto :D Esta pequeña historia es antes de "El amor a través de los años" pero esta conectada así que espero que lo disfruten.**

Anzu Mazaki tenía apenas cuatro meses trabajando en la Kaiba corp. y ya era asistente de Seto Kaiba, ella junto a el que se quedaron trabajando hasta tarde ya que había muchos papeles desordenados. Ellos eran los únicos en todo el edificio y eso hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa pero si quería acabar tenia que concentrarse en los papeles ya que en verdad si eran importantes.

-Ya casi termino Seto-dijo emocionada acomodando otros papeles en la oficina de Kaiba.

-No te lo pregunte-respondió como de costumbre muy serio mientras también acomodaba papeles ya que eran bastantes para una sola persona.

-"Maldito amargado"-pensó mientras seguía en su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron y los papeles acabaron para su suerte, la corporación cerraba a las 10 pm y en esos momentos eran las 12am, era bastante tarde.

Anzu guardo sus cosas y espero a Seto para irse juntos ya que seria muy descortés no esperarlo cuando el la ayudo en su trabajo. Ambos salieron de la oficina del castaño y se dirigieron al elevador más cercano. Mientras esperaban ella miro la cansada mirada de su jefe.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunto mal humorado.

-Tranquilo, no es nada- respondió sonriendo sin temor hacia su jefe.

Cuando el elevador había llegado y Kaiba la dejo pasar primero como un buen caballero y por ultimo el entró, selecciono el primer piso. El silencio entre ambos era demasiado incomodo, Seto miro de reojo a su asistente quien ese preciso momento se veía mas atractiva de lo normal, vestía de una mini falda negra y una blusa blanca de botones. También tenía su largo pelo en una cola de caballo. Para el castaño ella se veía mucho mejor de esa manera.

En cuanto ella lo miro este se volteo causando que ambos se sonrojaran. Una vez en el piso deseado el dejo de nuevo que ella pasara primero y después el salió del elevador.

-Lamento por tenerte trabajando a estas horas- le comento el castaño.

-Trabajo es trabajo.

Seto solo la miro y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la corporación, esta era una puerta grande transparente, esta se abría automáticamente pero al cerrar la corporación se cerraba con un aparato que se encontraba afuera del edificio, a este se le ponía un código y por ultimo se introducía una llave la cual solo tenia el castaño y el encargado de cerrar el edifico.

Había uno de estos aparatos afuera del edificio y otro adentro de este. Anzu se paro enfrente de la puerta pero esta no se abría, intento abrirla con sus manos pero aun así no logro abrirla.

-Kaiba, creo que nos han encerrado aquí- le comento asustada.

-No puede ser, si le dije al guardia que nos quedaríamos- dijo acercándose a la puerta.

-Pues parece que no lo recordó y nos dejo aquí- añadió con sus brazos cruzados mientras veía a Seto tratando de abrir la puerta.

La escena era demasiado divertida para la castaña ya que Kaiba parecía asustado, pero si estaba ella en lo correcto… también entraría en pánico al igual que él.

-¿Tienes la llave para desactivar la cerradura?- pregunto la chica mientras se tocaba la frente.

-Ya lo sabia- respondió molesto, la castaña empezó a reírse en silencio ya que sabía que a su jefe jamás se acordó que el tenia su propia llave.

Seto busco en su maletín mientras Anzu veía a través de la puerta, parecía que estaba apunto de llover ya que el aire era muy brusco.

-Veamos…- dijo mientras buscaba el interruptor que estaba adentro después que lo encontró puso el código, introdujo la llave y le dio vuelta pero algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Olvide que cambiaron la clave ayer pero no me reportaron cual era…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tu eres el jefe de esta compañía y no te sabes las claves!- grito muy enojada, ella había entrado en pánico.

-¡Tu eres mi asistente y tampoco te las sabes!-se acercó Seto gritándole.

-¡¿Para que quieres que me las aprenda?! ¡Si yo no soy la que tiene llave!

-Buen punto…- le dio la espalda.

-Llama a Mokuba o al guardia encargado- le sugirió.

-¡¿Qué crees que nací ayer?! ¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo!- en realidad… Seto apenas estaba buscando su celular.

-"Lo que tengo que soportar"- pensó la castaña mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El castaño se alejó un poco pero su celular no daba línea, volvió a intentar pero todo fue igual. Tardamente se dio cuanta que era porque se aproximaba una tormenta.

-¡La señal esta muerta!- grito muy enojado aventando su celular.

-"¡Esta loco, debo salir de aquí"!- pensó la chica mientras miraba alrededor.

-Mal momento en que la compañía no hay teléfonos fijos- apretó sus puños.

Debido a que habían cerrado el edificio, las llamadas por teléfono se veían cortadas… una antigua orden de Gozaburo, un pequeño detalle que Kaiba olvidaba mandar a cambiar.

-Mazaki, tenemos solo una opción…- la miro fijamente.

-¿Cuál es?

-Podemos pasar la noche aquí y esperar que el guardia llegue en 7 horas.

-Si no tenemos otra opción…

-Sígueme- recogió su maletín del suelo y comenzó a caminar.

Anzu siguió a su jefe hacia el elevador, ella pudo fijarse que selecciono el último piso… ese era el piso de la oficina de Kaiba. Después de llegar el salió primero y abrió la oficina, y dejo el maletín en su escritorio. La castaña solo lo siguió hasta ahí y lo observo.

-Mazaki, quédate aquí- le ordeno mientras la miraba apurado. -Iré a la habitación del fondo por unas cosas. Seto salió de la oficina y siguió caminando hasta el fondo del pasillo.

En todo ese pasillo solo estaba la oficina de Seto, una habitación vacía que al parecer estaba en remodelación y por ultimo una extraña puerta que ni Anzu sabia que había detrás de ella. La castaña se sentó en el sillón que estaba en la oficina y comenzó a pensar si su jefe la dejaría dormir o la pondría a trabajar.

Para ella era muy incomoda la idea de estar absolutamente sola en el edificio con su jefe, ni le gustaba pensarlo.

_**Dentro de la imaginación de Anzu**_

_Después de esperar a Seto este apareció con una caja de cartón algo pesada._

_-Para aprovechar el tiempo, seguiremos trabajando- comenzó a reír macabramente. -¡Es hora de trabajar, Mazaki!_

_-"¡¿Por qué no dijo: es hora del duelo?!"- pensó la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza asustada._

_**Fin de la imaginación**_

-"Si eso llega a pasar, renuncio ahora mismo"- se tapo el rostro.

Minutos después el castaño llego con unas cobijas.

-Ten Mazaki, tu duerme en el sillón- le entrego una cobija mientras ella lo miraba confusa.

-¿Dormiremos? ¿Tu donde dormirás? ¿No pensaran mal los demás sobre nosotros?- por culpa de los nervios, Anzu comenzó a hacer preguntas aleatoriamente mientras Seto comenzaba a reírse. Los nervios de estar sola con el en el mismo edificio y dormir en la misma habitación aumentaron.

-"Estúpido"- pensó al verlo reírse.

-Si, vamos a dormir… te ves cansada-respondió. –Dormiré en esta bolsa de dormir- le mostro una bolsa de dormir azul obscuro. –El que piensen o no piensen los demás, no me importa- la miro seriamente.

Seto puso la bolsa de dormir en el suelo a un lado del sillón donde se quedaría la castaña y tomo el control de las luces de la oficina mientras Anzu se quitaba sus zapatos dejándolos aparte y se acostaba en el sillón, por ultimo él se metió en la bolsa con el control en la mano.

-"Es extraño, el nunca dejaría que un empleado durmiera mejor que el y menos en su propia oficina"- pensó se volteaba para dormir viéndolo.

Él apago las luces dejándolos en plena oscuridad y también se volteo para dormir viéndola, aprovechando la ciega situación.

-Kaiba…- lo llamo mientras el volteaba a ver su sombra.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Desde que trabajo aquí, he visto que no eres esa persona egoísta y tan amargada que yo recordaba- le dijo con una voz muy dulce.

-Cállate Mazaki y duérmete ya- le respondió muy avergonzado.

-Yo solo te decía- añadió también molesta y se volteo para darle la espalda.

-Mazaki…- ella molesta volteo y no le dijo nada. -¿Qué estuviste haciendo en estos cuatro años?

-En el primer año me gradué, en el siguiente me la pase trabajando ya que aun no tenia dinero para irme a estudiar a NY y comencé a salir Yugi en plan de mas que amigos pero mi inseguridad no me permitió avanzar, en el tercer año me despidieron de mi trabajo y comencé a trabajar de niñera pero no me funciono y mis padres se fueron a trabajar por unos meses a Tokio por sus respectivos empleos pero no me podían llevar con ellos, fue difícil para mi ese año y a principios de este año fue cuando ocurrió lo de Mokuba- respondió con nostalgia.

-Veo que no fue fácil para ti…

-No pero viéndole el lado bueno, he madurado mucho.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras muy inmadura pero hasta que me afrontaste al derrotar a Yugi por culpa de las estrellas, mi opinión hacia ti cambio- le explico.

-¿Enserio?- se levanto para ver su sombra.

-Si, vi que eras mas molesta de lo que pensaba.

Molesta la castaña se dejo caer en el sofá mientras suspiraba. Las primeras gotas de lluvia caían en el traga los y hacia que la chica se perdiera en ellas.

-Yo ya no soy esa chica que le importaba mas sus amigos que ella misma, ya nada fue igual desde que se fue Atem- Kaiba confundido vio la silueta de la chica y no supo que responderle.

-"Atem… cuatro años ya han pasado y Seto Kaiba me recuerda tanto a ti…"- pensó Anzu mientras veía la lluvia, después de hipnotizarse por las gotas se escucho un trueno y un rayo apareció tan cerca del traga luz que iluminó toda la habitación. La castaña asustada grito y se sentó a llorar.

-Tranquila Mazaki, ya paso-la abrazo el castaño mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Mazaki…"- pensó mientras olía sus cabellos y acaricia su espalda.

Anzu se quedo abrazada de Seto hasta quedarse dormida del cansancio. El castaño la recostó en el sillón, él se metió en la bolsa de dormir y cerró sus ojos.

Seto despertó tranquilamente y miro a una Anzu durmiendo profundamente y sin que nadie menos la misma chica se diera cuenta este retiro unos mechones de su bello rostro y aprovecho para acariciarle una mejilla.

-"Me alegro que tengas el sueño pesado, Mazaki"- retiro su mano y miro su reloj.

Al darse cuenta que ya habían pasado las 7 horas, recogió su bolsa y salió a buscar al guardia de seguridad principal. Bajo hasta el primer piso y lo vio parado en la entrada.

-¡Usted!- lo llamo enojado mientras el pobre guardia un poco gordito que se moría de miedo por lo que le diría Seto.

-¿Qué sucede señor?- pregunto nervioso.

-¡Nos dejo a mi asistente y a mi encerrados toda la noche y por culpa de la lluvia no pudimos llamar a alguien para que nos ayudara!-le grito horriblemente, lo bueno es que aun no llegaba los empleados.

-Pe…pe… perdón mi señor- el guardia estaba apunto de llorar.

-Solo le tengo que decir algo…- acerco mas mientras el guardia cerraba los ojos esperando su despido.

-¡Por favor, mi esposa esta embarazada y tengo dos hijos pequeños, tenemos problemas económicos!

-Gracias…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Usted causo que se aclararan mis dudas sobre ella… creo que estoy enamorado…- le dijo susurrando.-Es por eso que le subiré su paga para que ya no tenga problemas con su esposa e hijos.

-¡¿En verdad?! ¡Gracias gracias!- el guardia abrazo las piernas del castaño.

-No me lo agradezca y quítese antes de que cambie de opinión.

El guardia se quito mientras Seto volvía al elevador y regresaba a su oficina donde encontró a Anzu sentada en el sillón con la cobija doblada en sus piernas.

-Mazaki, tomate el día libre al igual que yo, te llevare a casa- le ordeno mientras se ponía un saco.

-No es necesario, me iré caminando… lo necesito en verdad- contesto sonriendo.

-No me gusta rogar, ten un paraguas- le entrego el artefacto mientras la otra agradecía. –Sigue lloviendo- le explico.

-Gracias por todo Seto- se acercó y se despidió de el con un tierno beso. – ¡Hasta mañana!- salió de la oficina con el paraguas en la mano.

Cuando el chico se vio solo se sentó en el sillón y se toco la mejilla donde lo había besado.

-Olvídala, Kaiba… ella es demasiado- se susurro así mismo.

Anzu salió del edificio y abrió su paraguas para después irse caminando, mientras iba caminaba comenzó a hablar consigo misma en su mente.

-"Seto Kaiba no es tan malo como pensé, pero…"-miro al cielo nublado. –"Espero que él sea algo especial en mi vida como lo fuiste tu, Atem"- la castaña siguió caminando y siguió pensando. -"Debería tratar mas a ese amargado, hacerme su amiga… después veremos que pasa"- se apresuró a llegar a su casa pero lo curioso era que no dejaba de pensar en los ojos azules de su jefe.

**Bueno, ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? T.T Tomen en cuenta este one-shot ya que si se mencionara en la historia, estuvo mas largo que el de Atem ya que me inspire mas de lo normal, perdónenme Team Atem. Dejen su review con su opinión y gracias por esperar esta historia.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
